La fin de la bataille
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA... Juste un instant qui aurait pu prendre part à la fin d'Avengers. Loki, vaincu et enchaîné par les Avengers se sent de plus en plus mal maintenant que l'emprise des chitauris a été brisée.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Juste un instant qui aurait pu prendre part à la fin d'Avengers. Loki, vaincu et enchaîné par les Avengers se sent de plus en plus mal maintenant que l'emprise des chitauris a été brisée.**

 **Alors, j'avais plusieurs UA sur ce moment précis, mais étant donné que j'ai décidé de développé "Détresse", celle-ci restera donc un OS alors bonne lecture.**

 **J'ai hésité à la poster comme la plupart de mes UA en général, mais voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **La fin de la bataille**_

Loki avait été vaincu et l'armée des chitauris avait été battu. Le jeune dieu était aux mains Avengers et du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il était menotté et un bâillon métallique lui enserrait le visage comme une sorte de muselière. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les légères blessures qui marquaient son front et ses joues n'en ressortaient que plus. Il était facile de voir qu'il n'allait pas vraiment bien et que cela ne venait pas seulement de la défaite qu'il venait de subir. Mais, il tentait de ne pas le montrer, gardant les yeux baissés, ne parvenant pas à soutenir le regard rempli de reproches de son frère, si seulement il savait...

Un frémissement le parcourut et Loki se sentit subitement totalement épuisé. Les chitauris étaient alliés à Thanos et le Titan Fou avait torturé le jeune homme pendant des mois pour le forcer à lui obéir. L'Autre lui avait donné plus de pouvoir pour qu'il puisse dominer Midgard et qu'il lui ramène le Tesseract. Mais, maintenant qu'il était vaincu, les pouvoirs supplémentaires avaient disparus, le laissant littéralement épuisé et vidé. Loki trembla un peu. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais, le jeune homme refusait de se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas le faire en présence de ses ennemis… en présence de son frère, surtout… Sa vision noircit pendant quelques secondes et les voix lui parvinrent lointaines et étouffées. Loki faillit s'écrouler, mais réussi à se rattraper une nouvelle fois… Il ne devait pas céder… Ne pas se montrer faible… Mais tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si la douleur des tortures, infligées par Thanos revenait brutalement… Des tortures subis pendant presque un an le laissant épuisé et à peine en vie, obligé de céder pour ne pas mourir… Non pas qu'il voulait à tout prix survivre, mais parce que Loki avait besoin de revoir les siens, de revoir son frère surtout. Ce frère devant lequel il ne voulait pas céder… Et pourtant, le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus faible… Il lutta une nouvelle fois pour ne pas s'écrouler et sa poitrine se compressa. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer et l'horrible bâillon métallique n'arrangeait pas les choses. Loki étouffait… Il avait vraiment de plus en plus mal… La douleur le vrillait en deux, le privant des dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler, mais sa souffrance et la détestable sensation de ne pas pouvoir respirer lui entraînèrent un vertige contre lequel il ne put lutter plus longtemps. Ses jambes plièrent sous lui et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol sans parvenir à se rattraper.

En le voyant s'effondrer, Thor sursauta et poussa un cri.

\- Loki !

Le dieu du tonnerre se précipita vers son jeune frère et glissa une main sous son dos pour le redresser un peu et le tenir contre lui. Ils s'étaient affrontés, mais pour lui, Loki était toujours son frère et de l'inquiétude se fit sentir dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'appela une seconde fois.

\- Loki !

En entendant la voix de son aîné, le jeune homme frémit et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut touché par l'inquiétude sincère qu'il put lire dans le regard bleu de ce dernier.

De son côté, Thor fut touché par la douleur, la détresse et l'épuisement qu'il lut en retour dans ses yeux émeraudes. Sa peau était tellement blanche. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Loki frémit et se cabra sous l'effet de la douleur pendant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- A quoi il joue ? Marmonna Clint toujours énervé après le prisonnier qui l'avait manipulé.

Thor répondit sans quitter son frère des yeux.

\- Il souffre…

\- Encore un tour de passe-passe pour mieux se jouer de nous ! Lui répliqua Hawkeye.

\- Non… Sa douleur est réelle… Il ne triche pas… Qu'est-ce que tu as Loki ? Lui demanda Thor sans retirer sa main de sa joue.

Le jeune homme frémit et de ses mains qui tremblaient, il prit la main de son frère qu'il posa sur sa tempe. Thor comprit et pressa sa main plus fort sur celle-ci pendant que Loki se concentrait pour partager avec lui ses souvenirs. Un nouveau tremblement parcourut son corps épuisé, mais il s'accrocha. Thor devait savoir. Alors, il se cramponna pour ne pas s'évanouir et partagea sa détresse au moment où il avait lâché la lance… La douleur de sa chute dans l'abîme… Son sauvetage par les chitauris… Sa rencontre avec l'Autre, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom finalement, mais surtout avec Thanos et tout son Ordre Noir… Il partagea sa peur face au titan fou et les tortures que celui-ci lui avait fait subir pendant des mois… Les coups… Les blessures… Les os brisés un à un… La sensation de mourir avant d'être ramené une nouvelle fois pour souffrir encore plus… La détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle il le maintenait avant de le torturer un peu plus… La terrible sensation de se noyer dans son sang… Ses appels au secours sans réponse envers son frère qui n'était pas venu le sauver… Encore plus de douleur… Encore plus de coups et de tortures physiques et mentales jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à le briser… Jusqu'à ce que Loki accepte d'attaquer la Terre pour aller lui chercher le Tesseract…

La liaison mentale entre les deux asgardiens cessa et Thor frémit. Son regard se posa sur son frère et il lutta pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Loki…

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme redressa la tête. Son regard épuisé croisa de nouveau celui de son frère, qui luttait toujours contre ses larmes. Thor pressa un peu plus fort sa joue et l'observa frémir en tentant de respirer avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

\- Il faut lui retirer cette chose, dit Thor en effleurant le bâillon.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ! S'exclama Hawkeye.

\- Il n'arrive plus à respirer, je vous en prie Stark… Il faut lui retirer avant qu'il ne s'asphyxie.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, il est le dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque alors qu'il peut très bien faire semblant.

Thor baissa les yeux sur son jeune frère. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et la douleur était de plus en plus grande. Loki tremblait doucement dans ses bras. Thor le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Non, il ne ment pas. Il souffre… Enlevez-lui, s'il vous plaît, demanda Thor en ne pouvant détacher son regard de la poitrine de son frère qui haletait de plus en plus vite, lui prouvant que son corps manquait d'oxygène et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Nous ne prendrons pas ce risque, répondit Fury.

Thor frémit à son tour. Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils ne pas voir que son frère n'allait pas bien, qu'il souffrait réellement ?... Il était leur prisonnier, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le torturer eux aussi. Il était si faible… Thor s'inquiétait réellement pour sa vie et son angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque son jeune frère fit doucement basculer sa tête contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux. La demande d'affection dans ce simple geste le toucha.

\- Je suis là…

Son jeune frère entrouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de son aîné lui presser une nouvelle fois la joue.

\- Loki, est ce que tu as assez de force pour leur montrer ?

Le jeune homme frémit avant de hocher positivement et faiblement la tête. Thor se redressa.

\- Approchez Stark…

Il le vit hésiter et s'exclama avec un ton plus désespéré qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu.

\- Il est enchaîné. Vous ne risquez rien.

Tony se rapprocha donc et s'agenouilla à côté de Loki.

\- Posez votre main sur sa tempe.

Il tendit les doigts, mais Thor l'arrêta.

\- Vos doigts sans votre armure.

Tony soupira et retira son gant. Natasha traversa la salle et vint s'agenouiller elle aussi devant Loki.

\- S'il y a quelque chose à voir, je veux savoir aussi.

Le jeune dieu l'observa et lui tendit ses mains enchaînées. Natasha frémit et les serra, notant au passage la froideur et les tremblements de ses doigts. Même s'il était le dieu du mensonge, il ne semblait pas mentir sur la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment et cela la troubla. Toute trace de folie ou de cruauté avait disparu de son regard vert épuisé… Vert, se répéta la jeune femme… Pendant toute la bataille, elle avait plutôt eu l'impression que ses yeux étaient bleus… Là ils étaient verts, remplis de douleur, de fatigue et d'une certaine panique pendant que son corps luttait pour inspirer de l'air.

Thor fit glisser son doigt sur la joue de son frère pour capter son attention.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as assez de force pour le faire ?

En guise de réponse, ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort la main de Natasha qui sursauta un peu avant qu'il ne se mette à partager ses souvenirs avec les deux Avengers. Il partagea sa détresse, sa souffrance, sa rencontre avec Thanos… Il leur montra les mois de torture… Les douleurs physiques et mentales… Le sentiment d'abandon… Toujours plus de torture jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il accepte de se mettre à son service.

La vision s'interrompit brusquement pendant que Loki haletait avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de son frère avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras.

\- Non ! S'exclama Thor en le regardant perdre connaissance.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Tony en courant pour prendre la clé du bâillon métallique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il est dangereux ! Vous avez oublié ! S'exclama Fury.

Tony ne lui répondit pas et retira rapidement le bâillon. Loki lui parut respirer un peu mieux et Tony lui pressa l'épaule.

\- Allez, il faut respirer…

\- Répondez-moi bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Il faut le transférer dans une chambre médicalisée.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Clint.

\- Il a besoin de soins rapidement.

\- Et depuis quand soigne-t-on les psychopathes ? Demanda Clint.

\- Arrête ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis ! S'exclama Natasha à son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme était restée là, à genoux à côté de Loki. Lorsqu'il lui avait lâché la main en perdant connaissance, elle les avait reprises et elle serrait ses doigts comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul et abandonné…

\- Natasha ?

\- Il faut aussi lui enlever ses menottes. Dans son état, elles ne servent à rien à part lui faire mal.

Il y avait une vraie peine dans sa voix et Captain America fronça à son tour les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin, que vous arrivent-ils ?

\- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, répondit Tony dont le ton trahissait une certaine urgence.

Steve se tut et Tony se tourna vers Thor.

\- Allez, on va l'emmener là où je pourrais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a.

\- Merci, répondit sobrement Thor.

\- C'est normal…

Tony savait ce que c'était d'être torturé, mais ce qu'avait enduré le jeune homme, inconscient dans les bras de son frère, était de loin bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre et pour cela, il était prêt à tout faire pour l'aider.

OoooO

Avec une infinie précaution, Thor allongea son frère sur un lit dans le laboratoire de Tony.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda Tony en se précipitant vers son matériel médical.

\- Il respire mieux, mais sa peau est de plus en plus froide…

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que sa magie s'estompe et… qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à garder les illusions.

Thor marqua une pause avant de murmurer en luttant contre ses larmes d'une voix brisée.

\- Il se meurt… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Allez petit frère… Il faut tenir bon.

La main de Thor resta sur la joue de son frère qu'il pressa doucement. Il était si inquiet de le voir aussi faible. Sa peau était trop blanche, même pour lui et la douleur, qui crispait ses traits, le bouleversait.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit tout en luttant contre ses larmes… Pardonne-moi petit frère… Si j'avais su que tu étais en vie, j'aurais remué tout l'univers pour te retrouver et te sauver… Comment j'ai pu t'abandonner ?… Comment je n'ai pu pas voir que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même… Je t'en prie, je suis là Loki… Je suis là…

Toujours inconscient, le jeune homme gémit de douleur et Thor ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

\- Mon petit frère…

Thor s'écroula en avant pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Sa joue reposa contre la sienne.

\- Si seulement je pouvais te donner mes forces…

Thor resta prostré et Tony se rapprocha de jeune homme étendu dans le lit. Sa main glissa dans son cou pour prendre son pouls.

\- Il faudrait m'aider à lui enlever cette armure, dit-il en laissant ses doigts dans le cou du jeune homme.

Thor se redressa en hochant la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est aussi faible.

\- Nous avons vaincu les chitauris. Leur chef a perdu son emprise sur lui et allez savoir ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui injecter…

Thor hocha la tête et aida Tony à retirer l'armure de son jeune frère avant de sursauter en découvrant les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient son torse et ses épaules.

\- Mon Dieu ! Loki ! S'exclama son frère en se mettant à pleurer en découvrant les preuves des tortures subies par son jeune frère.

Tony eut lui aussi un haut-le-cœur, mais il tenta de se concentrer. Il devait trouver ce qu'il avait pour le sauver. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser se distraire. Surtout que Thor se tourna vers lui en murmurant.

\- Je vous en prie, il faut me le sauver Stark… Voir mon petit frère choisir de mourir parce que notre père l'a rejeté a été le pire moment de toute ma vie… J'ai perçu qu'il allait lâcher quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le fasse… J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces pour le retenir… J'ai tiré sur la lance pour tenter d'attraper son poignet, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide et… il s'est laissé tomber dans le vide de l'espace… Je… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir une seconde chance… Il faut me le sauver…

Thor frémit et reposa son regard sur son frère toujours inerte et de plus en plus faible.

\- Je me moque totalement que nous n'ayons pas le même sang… Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère… Pardonne-moi Loki… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Thor se tut pour pleurer, pendant que Tony inspira longuement. Oui, il allait tout faire pour tenter de trouver une solution.

OoooO

Loki reposait toujours dans le lit. Tony lui avait posé des électrodes pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Les moniteurs montraient qu'il était faible et irrégulier. Thor avait raison. Plongé dans le coma depuis sa perte de connaissance dans les bras de son frère, Loki agonisait lentement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Natasha se rapprocha du lit. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Thor d'aller dormir au moins une heure et elle se trouvait là, debout à côté du lit du jeune dieu dont elle prit la main.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée, mais il ne faut pas mourir. Votre frère vous aime. Il sera là pour vous aider à vous reconstruire…Il ne faut pas l'abandonner… Vous avez survécu pendant un an… Il faut continuer à se battre… Il vous aime… Même pendant ce combat, il essayait de vous protéger… Il vous aime…

Natasha perçut un mouvement sur la droite et vit Clint se rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- J'attends que ce salopard meure.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça.

\- Lui et ses petits copains ont fait des centaines de victimes.

\- Il n'était pas avec eux.

\- Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi il…

\- Ils l'ont torturé pendant des mois Clint.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier.

Natasha fit glisser les draps découvrant la poitrine de Loki. Clint fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

\- Mais qui l'a torturé ?

\- Les chitauris et l'un de leurs alliés.

\- Comment il a pu survivre à tout ça ?

\- Il a des facultés de récupérations et de guérison que nous n'avons pas et l'allié des chitauris semble avoir le pouvoir de le sauver pour continuer à le torturer à l'infini.

\- Alors il n'était pas vraiment lui-même.

\- Non, il essayait de survivre.

\- Et comment il va là ?

Natasha soupira en remontant les couvertures sur le corps blessé du jeune dieu.

\- Il agonise.

\- Merde… Je suis désolé… Marmonna Clint. On peut faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide ?

\- Non… Il faut que Stark trouve ce qu'il a.

OoooO

Thor était debout à côté du lit de son frère. Stark avait redressé le lit en position semi assise pour l'aider à respirer. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et les yeux de l'asgardien ne pouvaient quitter le tube que Stark avait glissé dans la bouche de son frère pour l' aider à respirer lorsque ses poumons s'étaient presque arrêtés de fonctionner. Son cœur faiblissait lui aussi et une cruelle vérité s'imposa dans l'esprit du dieu lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la main.

\- Il ne passera pas la nuit ? Demanda Thor à Tony qui se trouvait derrière lui en train de faire des analyses.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Non, pas dans cet état…

\- Je te demande pardon petit frère, murmura Thor en serrant plus fort sa main. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire brûler tes dernières forces pour partager tes souvenirs. J'aurais dû à les convaincre sans ça… De toute manière, l'état de ton corps parle pour toi…

\- Je ne pense pas que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

\- Bien sûr que si… Sa magie l'aide à se soigner et il a utilisé ce qui lui restait pour vous, mais pas pour lui…

Thor frémit et sans lâcher la main de son frère, il se pencha pour plaquer son front contre le sien.

\- Allez petit frère… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rejoué la scène sur le Bifrost… Le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé avoir suffisamment de force pour tirer cette lance et attraper ton poignet avant que tu ne lâches… Combien de fois j'ai imaginé que je te tirais dans mes bras avant de me réveiller en sursaut pour me rendre compte que tu n'étais plus là… que je n'avais pas pu te sauver…

Les larmes lui revinrent, coulant le long de ses joues et tombant sur le visage trop pâle de son frère.

\- Si tu savais combien j'ai pleuré de t'avoir perdu… A quel point je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été le pire des frères… A quel point je me suis rendu compte que mon arrogance avait dû te faire souffrir… Toi que j'ai fini par écraser au lieu de soutenir… Tu sais Loki, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas tout ce qui s'est passé… Que tu as été débordé par les événements… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être roi… que tu voulais juste un peu de reconnaissance… et d'affection… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à sauter moi aussi pour te rejoindre…

Thor se redressa un peu et pressa la joue de son frère.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais en vie quelque part, je t'aurais retrouvé… Je t'aurais sauvé de ces monstres… Comment tu as pu croire que je t'avais abandonné sciemment ? Mon petit frère… Comment as-tu pu survivre à ce qu'il t'a fait ? … Ceux qui te trouvait faible et peu endurant ne pourront sans doute jamais se rendre compte à quel point tu es fort et courageux… Quand je pense que ce monstre t'a même brisé la colonne avant de te laisser baigner dans ton sang… Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as dû traverser… Mon petit frère… Comment a-t-il fait pour te soustraire aux yeux d'Heimdall ? Comment a-t-il fait pour m'empêcher de venir te sauver ? Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime petit-frère…

Thor se tut terrassé par ses émotions, mais ses sanglots furent perturbés par un cri de Tony Stark.

\- Oh bon sang ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Thor frémit et redressa la tête.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je crois avoir compris ce qui est en train de le tuer.

\- Et ?

\- Il ne mourra pas cette nuit !

OoooO

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La nuit s'était écoulée et Loki était toujours étendu dans le lit. Le respirateur avait fait place à une simple canule nasale, ce qui montrait que son état s'était amélioré. Thor était toujours là, assis à côté de son lit pour lui tenir la main, heureux de se rendre compte que sa peau était de moins en moins froide. Sa main balaya doucement son front pendant qu'il murmura avec amour.

\- Allez petit frère… Faut se réveiller… J'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Je t'aime, ouvre les yeux pour moi…

Tout à son inquiétude, Thor sursauta lorsqu'une voix faible et rauque murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère…

Thor sursauta et observa les deux iris verts qui le regardaient. Loki était toujours très pâle et de l'épuisement se lut dans son regard pendant qu'il frémissait légèrement.

\- Loki !

Thor se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Le jeune dieu leva une main pour arracher sa canule nasale, mais Thor arrêta son geste.

\- Non… Tu en as encore besoin pour respirer… Tes poumons ont été gravement attaqués par l'espèce de nano virus qu'il t'avait injecté.

\- J'aurais dû mourir…

\- Je sais… Mais on t'a sauvé… Tout va bien petit frère.

\- Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas ton frère…

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Thor en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser fraternel sur le front.

Il se redressa en souriant, faisant glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Que tu sois un jotun ou un ase, quelle importance ? Tu es la personne qui a grandi pendant plus de quinze siècles à côtés de moi. Celle avec qui j'ai fait tout un tas de bêtises dont personne n'a idée, celle avec qui j'ai combattu, mais que j'ai fini par rejeter par arrogance et autosuffisance… Pardonne-moi petit frère.

Loki frémit et ce fut lui qui se cramponna plus fort à la main de son frère pendant qu'il lui demanda.

\- Tu as donc vraiment pleuré pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr… Toutes les nuits depuis ce jour où je n'ai pas été assez fort pour te tirer vers moi et agripper ton poignet… Notre mère aussi… Encore heureux qu'elle était là… Parce qu'un jour, alors que je me trouvais accroupi au bord du Bifrost brisé, j'étais si bouleversé de t'avoir perdu que j'ai failli me laisser tomber pour te rejoindre dans la mort…

Thor pleurait et Loki ferma les yeux pour tenter de lutter en vain contre ses propres larmes. Son frère essuya celles qui coulaient sur sa joue avant de s'allonger prudemment à ses côtés.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais… Je t'aime petit-frère…

Loki frémit et laissa sa tête basculer contre la poitrine de son frère sans ouvrir les yeux. Il soupira et murmura.

\- J'ai essayé de te haïr… Mais au final je n'ai pas réussi… Je t'aime grand-frère…

Thor sourit et l'attira un peu plus de ses bras.

\- Tu es encore faible… Ferme les yeux, je reste vers toi…

Loki frémit et hocha doucement la tête avant de se laisser aller. Les mots de Thanos tournaient dans sa tête. Des mots qui lui disaient que son frère le haïssait et se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais aujourd'hui il savait que c'était faux… Son frère était là, il l'aimait malgré ce qu'il était et au final, tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Oubliant la douleur, Loki s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras protecteurs de Thor, heureux de le voir aller mieux.


End file.
